This invention relates to potted plant holders, more particularly, a corner potted plant holder that permits a user to easily secure a potted plant in a corner of a room.
The inclusion of flowers, plants and greenery in general in a room adds a decorative touch that makes the room feel warm and inviting. Even if the flowers, plants or greenery are faux, the addition of life-like flora in a room creates an inviting atmosphere.
Currently, if a person desires to display plants in the corner of a room, he/she must either hang the potted plant from the ceiling or use a plant stand. If one hangs the potted plant from the ceiling, then he or she must climb a ladder and secure a mounting device, such as a bracket or hook, to the ceiling, suspends the potted plant from the mounting device and climbs down the ladder. Although the potted plant is now suspended from the ceiling, many people do not like climbing on a ladder for fear of falling off of the ladder which results in injury. In addition, usually the hanging of a potted plant from a ceiling is a two-person chore as the potted plant should be handed to the person climbing the ladder as it is dangerous to climb the ladder while holding the potted plant. Thus, the suspension of a potted plant from a ceiling may be dangerous.
In the alternative, although it may be safer to utilize a corner plant stand in which to display a potted plant in the corner of a room, the amount of available floor space is decreased as the plant stand takes up a predetermined amount of floor space. In addition, there is always a risk of the plant stand tipping over if it is bumped, which is a common occurrence in homes having young children or pets, thereby creating a mess on the floor.
Thus, a need exists for a corner potted plant holder and method that permits a person to easily secure a potted plant in a corner of a room.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date1,219,025MertzMar. 13, 1917Des. 280,582DelGarbino et al.Sep. 17, 1985Des. 364,527MoonNov. 28, 19952002/0170230McCartney et al.Nov. 21, 20023,316,040McGannApr. 25, 19675,327,676KoskyJul. 12, 1994Des. 382,510DallimoreAug. 19, 19974,531,246EarleyJul. 30, 1985